


Tattoos

by LuckyBossuet



Series: Why Do You Have Those...? [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention - Freeform, Other, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire/Les Amis de l'ABC, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship
Series: Why Do You Have Those...? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Tattoos

Enjolras and Grantaire finished the film, not that the couple were paying attention to the plot, too distracted by each other. It’s a film they’ve both seen before anyway. It’s been almost a year since they started dating; it’s nearly R’s birthday again.

Enjolras pulled himself off of Grantaire and gave the other man’s cheek a light kiss before sitting down on the artist’s lap to face his lover.

“Hello there,” Grantaire said, smirking at how Enjolras never seemed to want to stop _touching_ once it got to evening, something he only discovered when they started dating.

“Hi,” Enjolras ran his fingers over the many tattoos on his partner, those he could reach at least.

Grantaire, ever the artist, has used his body as a canvas ever since he could hold a pen. This only changed when he turned sixteen and the art became permanent.

“You’re thinking,” Grantaire noted, running his fingers through the hair above Enjolras’ undercut, “what’s in your head Apollo?”

“You have so many,” Enjolras smirked, “I really like them you know?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hmm. They suit you.”

Grantaire’s hand moved to Enjorlas’. Kissing it, he commented, “Thank you, but you look like there’s more you wanted to tell me?”

The blond sat up, “I- it’s stupid.”

Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ waist and placed a kiss to his neck, “Ask your question and I’ll answer.”

Enjolras bit his lip, “It’s just, you have everyone else’s names on you, and - I’m sorry this is stupid.”

“You’re wondering why your name isn’t there?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, it’s stupid and probably none of my business and-”

“No,” Grantaire interrupted before his boyfriend can go on a rant, which will take a long time to stop, he knew from experience, “It’s okay.”

Grantaire pulled off his shirt and began to explain the name tattoos that cover his torso, around the art and mythological figures.

“Muischetta, she and her family took me in when my parents threw me out for being gay, nevermind that I’m actually bi, but technicalities.

“Jehan, my best friend in high school, they were the one that helped me realise that I didn’t want to die, and stopped me the one time I tried.

“Joly and Boss, the first people I met in Paris, helped me find the dorms when I got lost, then proceeded to show me the best places to hangout.

“Eponine showed me how to work my first job and was generally just great while I was still figuring out what being an adult meant.” _It helped that she had to be an adult a lot longer than she should have._

“Bahorel, brilliant workout bud and knows how to help me when I spiral,

“Feuilly knows so much about art, it’s amazing to have someone to talk about that with.

“Courfeyrac the whole damn reason I met the ABC, cos he thought Jehan was cute, I’ll always be grateful for his taste in datemates,

“Combeferre is here because he explained to me that my diagnosis doesn’t mean I’m a fuck up, logic’d me out of freaking because I thought I was broken.”

Grantaire turned to look at his Apollo, “I have these because they’re a reminder that I have people who love me, and that even in the deepest holes I have people.”

Enjorlas still looked sad, but less so, knowing that someone he loves trusted people enough to have them permanently marked on his body.

“You, my love, aren’t here yet because I wanted to choose the perfect place, and colour costs more than black lines.”

“But, everyone else is in black ink?”

Grantaire kissed Enjolras’ nose, laughter bubbling out when the other man scrunched up his face, and whispered, “Apollo should be in gold, like the sun, should he not?”

Said Apollo rolled his eyes fondly, “I’m no Apollo.”

“Perhaps not to others, but you are _my_ Apollo.”

  
  


A week later, for Grantaire’s birthday, the name 'Enjolras' was being tattooed in gold on Granaire’s forearm, while the man himself held his partner’s other hand.

“I love you, R, happy birthday,” the blond pressed a kiss to the brunette’s cheek.

“I love you too, Apollo.”

* * *


End file.
